


everyday i love you

by tteoteul



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feelings, Guilt, M/M, Somewhat Ambiguous Ending, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteoteul/pseuds/tteoteul
Summary: wonho looks at hyungwon for the last time.





	everyday i love you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this rlly quickly pls mind any mistakes;;

hyungwon put the last item into the cardboard box without even looking, and quickly handed it off to the man in front of him. “that’s the last of it.”

“all of it?”

“all of it.” hyungwon’s voice was void of emotion, the icy tone he used for someone he was close to would surprise anyone, including hoseok who frowned at the younger’s tone.

“did you check the other box to see if i got everything? it’d suck if i forgot something and-“

“i said that’s everything, wonho.”

_wonho. ___

____

hoseok frowned at the use of his nickname and quietly picked up the box. “right.” he made his way to the apartment door, one he was all too familiar with.

____

before twisting the knob and leaving, he paused, turning around. “i…” he didn’t know what to say. “i hope i could see you again, wonnie.”

____

hyungwon flinched, almost unnoticeably, at the pet name. “i don’t know, wonho.”

____

they were both silent, hoseok standing there holding the box filled with his things looking at his now ex-boyfriend, who wouldn’t even look him in the eyes, the eyes that once looked at him with so much love and adoration.

____

“hyungwon, i…”

____

_i love you. ___

______ _ _

“i’ll see you around.” 

______ _ _

_i don’t want to go. ___

________ _ _ _ _

“bye, wonho.”

________ _ _ _ _

_i don’t want you to go. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

hoseok opened the door, hesitating for a bit. he waited, almost as if he were waiting for hyungwon to stop him. to wrap his arms around him and beg him to stay. to kiss him and tell him he forgives him. to say he loves him and that they could start over from zero.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

it didn’t happen. a part of him knew it wouldn’t.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

he walked out of the apartment, and inevitably, hyungwon’s life forever.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @occultwon


End file.
